The present invention concerns a wire stripper comprising at least two legs fastened together at one end by a pivot like the legs of a pair of tweezers. The pivot is complex and comprises at least two pins accommodated in an intermediate component. There is one tool component at at least the other end.
A device of this genus is known from DE 42 21 500 C1. It comprises two legs fastened together like the legs of a pair of tweezers by a double articulation. Wire-cutting components are positioned at the free end of the legs remote from the articulation.
This device has been proven effective. Still, in order to remove the insulation from the wire, so much force must be applied to slide the insulation off with the legs squeezed together as to render the overall procedure difficult. Furthermore, thin wires can be torn apart.
Wire-stripping pliers are known from WO 90/10 323 A1. They comprise an upper and a lower leg, each of which merge at one end into a handle. The upper leg accommodates a holder that holds one wire-cutting component. The other wire-cutting component is mounted on the lower leg. There is a drawback to these pliers. The wire-cutter holder executes a translation when the handles are squeezed together, which makes it difficult to work with a fine touch.
There is accordingly a need for an improved device of the aforesaid genus that will allow reparation of electrical wires and cables with a fine touch during installation.